En busca de la luz
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Mi primer trabajo con esta pareja, cambiara de rating en un futuro: Regina, reina del reino oscuro es capturada y encarcelada por ordenes del reino blanco, a causa de los crimines que a realizado contra este reino, ¿quien sera la luz que la guie de nuevo al camino correcto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es mi primer fic con esta pareja, bueno mi primer fic que sera una historia como tal, espero les guste si no para retirarme xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No se donde me encontraba, la oscuridad reinaba en todo el lugar, y el olor de las paredes húmedas penetraban mi se todo olfativo. El dolor de cabeza estaba ahí de forma ponzoñosa y la frustración de no poder escapar ya sea por magia o de alguna forma común hacia que la claustrofobia naciera desde mis entrañas. Las ratas eran mis únicas compañeras y el sonido de una respiración que no era la mía sea hacia más presente, no me había percatado de ella hasta este momento y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

Pasaron algunas horas supongo antes de que esa respiración fuera más agitada, y el ruido de un cuerpo en movimiento despertó si pudiera ser más mis sentidos que ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, vi la forma de una persona levantarse, instintivamente me aleje, y esta al percatarse de mi presencia me miro fijamente, sólo el pequeño rastro de luz que se lograba colar de alguna pared tocó su rostro directo a los ojos, y unos ojos de color verde o azul no sabría definirlo penetraron mi ser, tanto que yo siendo una reina de las más temidas me sentí pequeña, indefensa.

Estando a pocos centímetros de mí, tomó mi brazo con aún suficiente fuerza para impedir que me alejara más, al contrario me coloco bajo la pequeña luz y con voz dulce pero sin quitar lo poderosa y segura preguntó mi nombre.

-¿Quién eres?- en ningún momento me soltó, lo cual causaba más incomodidad en mi.

-Soy Regina, reina del reino oscuro-dije de forma mordaz, liberándome de su agarre y dando un paso hacia tras sin bajar la cabeza.

-Bienvenida su majestad, esperó que estos aposentos sean de su agrado- dijo de forma irónica ante mi título, y estoy segura que tenía una sonrisa al momento de hablar.

-Y puedo saber que hace en este lugar alguien de su clase, no es común tener tan sofisticada compañía- ya se había alejado cuando dijo eso, dejándome a mí en la misma posición, logrando que mis nervios e incomodidad menguarán un poco.

-Creó que no es de su interés- inmediatamente regrese a mi rincón y seguí intentando el hacer magia. Sólo logre escuchar la risa suave de mi compañera de celda ante mis fallidos intentos.

-Se puede saber ¿qué le causa tanta risa?, como quiera que se llame- mi paciencia estaba al límite y su sonrisa se había detenido prácticamente por completo.

-Lo siento su majestad pero era inevitable no reír ante sus intentos, necesita aceptar que aquí esta indefensa- se levantó de su lugar y a paso firme pero lento camino hacia a mi, no sabía que esperar de esta persona que me acorralaba como si fuera un pequeño animal ante su cazador, mi espalda chocó contra la pared y por poco caigo, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cara y como ya no existía ese espacio personal que tanto me gustaba mantener.

-A menos de que me cuente no podré ofrecer mi ayuda y por cierto me llamo Emma Swan- al momento de escuchar su nombre de repente una luz blanca salió de su mano, logrando alumbrar toda la estancia y por fin conocí a mi acompañante, una chica próxima a mi edad de ojos intensos y cabellos rubios, pero lo más sorprendente era su magia, tan cálida, tan poderosa, la magia blanca del amor verdadero, una que en mi vida había visto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? muy corto yo lo se pero es como iniciamos la historia, espero que mas adelante los capitulos sean mas extensos, si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar.**


	2. La sentencia

**Hola esta cap es un poco mas largo espero les guste intente hacerlo lo mas pronto posible y espero asi seguir actualizando todo depende de la pasantia, pido disculpas si hay errores y doy gracias a aquellas personas que comentas y lo marcan como favorito me hicieron muy feliz xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO II

Seguía sorprendida ante su magia, se separo a una distancia prudente de mí, dejándome de nuevo mi tan amado espacio personal.

No deshizo el hechizo que alumbraba toda la celda hasta que el ruido de alguien acercándose se hizo presente, de inmediato regreso a su lugar sin apartar su mirada de la mía. La luz de una antorcha fue la causante de proporcionar calor y claridad en esta ocasión y el guarda mal encarado traía consigo una charola con dos platos con lo que supongo seria alimento, sin decir palabra alguna lo coloco en la rendija que comunicaba a ambos lados y de forma poco sutil con el pie pateo la charola dejándonos nuestros alimentos que cabe decir que una parte ya se había derramado ante tan brusco movimiento.

Ninguna de las dos hicimos algún movimiento a favor a tomar alguno de los tazones que contenían el alimento que mas tenía aspecto de desperdicio, el guardia se retiro a los pocos minutos sin decir palabra alguna y de nosotros no salió tampoco ningún ruido.

Yo me concentraba mas en encontrar alguna forma de escapar de tan horrendo lugar, y claro tenía claro que al salir de aquí aquellos que me traicionaron lo pagarían muy caro.

-¿No va a comer su majestad?- la voz dulce y hasta cierto punto desinteresada de mi compañera inundo el lugar, intente ignorarla lo más que pude y estaba dando resultado hasta que sin que me diera cuenta ya la tenía enfrente de mí de nuevo.

-Es momento en ese caso que me cuente su historia- esta chica no tenia vergüenza alguna ante básicamente exigir información que no estaba dispuesta dar, ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-Le voy a decir una cosa Swan, no tiene ni siquiera el derecho a hablarme, no es más que una sucia ladrona o delincuente que no está a mi altura, ni en nivel de maldad si lo vemos así ni de nivel de la realeza- de nuevo la luz alumbro la celda gracias a su magia que claro no diría que me sigue causando estragos.

-Como esta tan segura que soy toda una delincuente su alteza- mi risa más sarcástica salió desde lo más profundo de mi ser, causando una ligera sonrisa en mi compañera.

-Creo que no está aquí compartiendo celda conmigo por realizar actos de caridad, verdad querida- ahora fue ella la que rio y se sentó en una roca plana que supuse era para que durmiéramos y en la que estaba cuando desperté.

-Tiene razón Regina no soy la persona más honesta que existe en el mundo, pero se hace lo que se puede- sin que diera tiempo a que yo respondiera a su insolente tono al contestar, otros guardias llegaron a nosotras y abrieron la celda, uno se coloco frente a mí y sin decir más, coloco un brazalete y sin ninguna delicadeza junto con otro de los guardias me sacaron de mi aislamiento.

Vi como me alejaba lentamente de aquel lugar y como mi compañera había tomado una pose seria, incluso preocupada, pero lo más lógico es que sea mi imaginación y este mal presentimiento que se estaba generando en mi pecho.

Pasamos varios pasillos que podrían simular fácilmente un laberinto, entre los cuales se podrían ver celdas con presos en su interior. Logre aprenderme el camino o eso espero en caso de que lo necesite, no tardamos mucho y la luz de la estancia me dio de lleno, caminamos otro tramo más y llegamos justo al lugar de la corona, y ahí se encontraba el rey Midas y junto a él se encontraba nada y nada menos que Snow White y su fiel perro encantador.

-Sabía que no había podido ser más que tu, querida- la última palabra prácticamente la escupí, algunos de los presentes podía ver el miedo que lograba generar en ellos, pero en ella, en mi más grande enemiga no lograba atemorizarla como quería.

-Es momento de que esto pare Regina, ya causaste demasiado dolor, y derrame de sangre, estoy días que has estado en esa celda logramos recuperar el reino de mi familia y pronto el tuyo quedara a disposición de nosotros por completo- la ira está corriendo por mis venas, la magia quería salir y arrancar el corazón de Snow y hacerlo polvo, pero el maldito brazalete no me lo permitía, y el intentar liberarme de los guardias era un menos posible.

-Regina Mill, conocida como la reina malvada del reino oscuro, por todos tus crímenes se te condena a pagar la pena de muerte mañana al alba- todo se quedo en silencio, tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar y poder concluir mi venganza, la mire con odio y ella solo bajo la mirada después de lo dicho, y con un movimiento de mano del rey midas que hasta el momento no había mencionado nada me arrastraron de forma literal a la celda.

-Disfrute de sus últimas horas porque yo seré su verdugo-dijo uno de los guardias después de lanzarme al interior haciendo que me lastimara un brazo, todos los demás se retiraron no sin soltar una que otra risa ante el destino que me esperaba.

Me levante con toda la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y no mire a mi compañera, pasaron algunas horas supongo y aun no encontraba la forma de poder escapar de ahí, Swan se levanto de su lugar en el cual en todo momento había permanecido, se estiro de forma perezosa y a paso rápido y silencioso con una de sus manos tapo mis labio, quise decir algo o quitármela pero de inmediato paro todo intento.

-¡Shuuu!, necesito que este callada y quieta majestad, ya ha llegado la hora- una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, lo podía notar ante la cercanía que tenia con mi rostro, pero también note que en su otra mano tenía un pequeño alambre o algo tan delgado pero firme a simple vista como una aguja.

-La hora para que- logre decir entre su mano que aun estaba en mis labios pero que habían disminuido su presión.

-La hora para escapar por supuesto- no sabia si creer en sus palabras, tampoco si fiarme de ella, recién la conocía pero era mi una opción hasta el momento para poder salir de esa pocilga sin contar que tenia magia y esta tenia que ser tan poderosa como para poder usarla dentro de esa celda.

Solo me quedaba esperar y confiar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía que confiarle mi vida a Emma Swan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar o si ya mejor me retiro.**


	3. Escape

**Hola esta cap es un poco mas largo espero les guste intente hacerlo lo mas pronto posible y espero asi seguir actualizando todo depende de la pasantia, pido disculpas si hay errores y doy gracias a aquellas personas que comentas y lo marcan como favorito me hicieron muy feliz xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO III

De inmediato soltó mis labios y yo me mantuve en silencio, ella de forma ágil se acerco a las rejas y con dicho aparato metálico inicio a intentar a abrir el candado de la puerta, la concentración que se presentaba en su rostro era mucha como si realmente le costara trabajo dicha tarea, lo cual supongo que es así.

Unos cuantos minutos después de que iniciara se escucho el sonido del candado al abrir y una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios, no sabía si sonreír también o mantener mi rostro serio, así que opte por la segunda opción.

Se acerco a mí y me extendió su mano, dude un momento pero el recuerdo de concluir me venganza hizo que toda duda se disipara, tome su mano tan fuerte, tan firme como si fuera mi guía para alcanzar mi meta.

-Listo su majestad es la hora de que de nuevo pruebe la libertad- salimos de la celda y antes de iniciar nuestro camino en busca de una salida, Swan con magia convoco una daga y sin decir más tomo mi mano izquierda e hizo un ligero corte y de igual forma procedió a hacer lo mismo con ella y junto nuestras manos ocasionando que nuestras sangres se juntaran, sabia a la perfección lo que significaba pero no daba crédito al porque de tal acción.

Sin decir más movió su mano para con magia curar nuestros cortes, y así iniciamos nuestro camino.

-¡Shuu! Es aquí a donde inicia lo interesante- llevábamos caminando unos 10 minutos en donde no habíamos encontrado ningún guardia y nosotras tampoco habíamos intercambiado palabra alguna, note claramente que eran los mismos pasillos por donde me habían guiado los guardias a la visita de Snow, fue ahí donde entendí sus palabras, ya se encontraban celdas con mas presos y uno que otro guardia.

-Majestad no se mueva de este lugar- sin darme tiempo a decir o protestar, el hecho que me estaba dando órdenes se fue directo al primer guardia el cual callo no sé si inconsciente o muerto, y libero al primer preso. No entendía el objetivo de liberar a más gente la cual podría ser un riesgo a que nos descubrieran.

-Vámonos- me dijo en voz baja y yo la seguí sumamente enojada ante la cuestión de que al parecer era la única que no sabía nada. Tanto el preso y Swan como íbamos avanzando iban repitiendo la misma acción, matar guardias, por lo menos el preso y liberando a los demás que de igual forma no hacían ningún ruido. Así fue como llegamos a la salida de los calabozos.

Sin decir nada entre ellos cada uno se desplego a diferentes aéreas del castillo siempre en dirección a la salida del mismo, en total éramos 10 prófugos que todos seguían las ordenes de la rubia que ahora notaba vestía ropa de montar junto con una capa oscura.

3 de los presos o no sabría como decirles a estas alturas, fueron los primeros que salieron nosotros esperamos a las afueras del castillo en las zonas mas oscuras, para evitar que los guardias que llegaban a dar su ronda a pie o aquellos que estaban en las murallas nos lograran ver.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando estos mismos regresaron con caballos suficientes para cada uno todos de color oscuro y ellos manchados de sangre dando sobre entendido que los animales habían costado la vida de otros cuantos.

Nos subimos de forma sigilosa y a paso lento nos íbamos acercando a las puertas, cuando el sonido de las trompetas hiciéramos que detuviéramos nuestro andar.

-¡Demonios!- dijimos tanto Swan como yo, de inmediato pusimos los caballos a todo galope.

-¡Que no escapen!- escuche a la distancia la voz de Snow que daba las órdenes a los guardias del rey midas, y como estos y estaban en sus caballos iniciando su recorrido para darnos alcance, la enorme puerta de metal está iniciando su descenso y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada inundaba mi cuerpo.

Pero como si leyera mi mente, Swan estiro su mano y lanzo un rayo blanco impidiendo asi que nos cerraran el paso con la puerta, habíamos logrado pasar y la puerta se había cerrado a penas pasando el ultimo de nosotros, de un momento a otro cuando pensé ingenuamente que habíamos librado, una flecha paso cerca de mi mejilla haciendo un ligero corte.

La lluvia de flechas no tardo en llegar y de nuevo Swan uso su magia haciendo que por fin los guerreros del rey midas y de Snow nos perdieran la pista.

No nos detuvimos hasta que los caballos ya no dieron más de si, y llegamos a lo mas profundo del bosque cerca de un rio, ahí nos dimos cuenta que algunos estaban heridos por alguna flecha, principalmente en brazos o piernas pero que no era de gravedad.

Cada uno se quitaba su capa que habían portado hasta el momento para que Swan los curara, yo me sentía perdida, no sabía ni donde estábamos ni con quien estaba, hasta lo sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una mano posada en mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos, era una chica de piel clara, cabello negro y curiosamente otra capa color rojo debajo de la que ya portaba.

-Su majestad tome un poco de agua, en los caballos había trastos y este sirve bien -con una reverencia me ofreció un poco del liquido, yo dude por un momento pero la sed y el cansancio que había producido tanta adrenalina hicieron que tomara el agua, sin más se retiro dando paso a Swan, la cual curo mi mejilla y la dejo fuera de toda cicatriz.

-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta que logre formular ante todo lo vivido, quería saber ¿Quién era? ¿Quiénes eran todos ellos y porque no me temían como los demás? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no me dejaron morir?

-¿Por qué, que?- todos se habían alejado de nosotros para darnos mas privacidad supongo o quiero pensar.

-No se haga la estúpida Swan, ¿por que todo esto?, ¿por qué me ayudo?, ¿por que realizo el pacto?- mi ira está a flor de piel y creo que se podía notar, ella solo sonrió eh invoco de nuevo la daga y me la extendió.

-Ellos hacen lo que yo les pido y mis órdenes son cuidar de usted hasta que la liberemos de ese brazalete, la estoy ayudando porque… eso aun no es momento para que lo sepa majestad, pero créame que es para su beneficio aunque entre unos de mis porqués es para que recupere lo que el reino blanco le quiere arrebatar, y sobre este tipo de pacto sabe que solo se puede hacer si es voluntario y si es entre personas que tienen magia, así que lo hice para darle mi total lealtad y así cumplir los porqués que no le puedo decir por el momento-no graba entenderla realmente, sus respuestas era vanas, incompletas y que sacaban otras mas de lugar de dejar todo esclarecido, la ira que se había apoderado de mi se iba dando lugar de nuevo a mi confusión, a este sentimiento de debilidad que tanto odio.

La luz del alba y el frio que trae con ella, sentí otra capa que cubría mis hombros ante el clima, era la de Swan pude observarla a detalle, no solo su rostro era hermoso tengo que admitir, sino que también poseía un cuerpo esbelto y ágil definitivamente preparado para la batalla, sin contar una que otra ligera cicatriz que se posaba en sus brazos, sin decir más tomo mi mano se hinco y con un beso sello el juramento de lealtad. Lo vi en sus ojos, que ella no me traicionaría.

Levante mi rostro y no solo ella estaba en esa posición si no que todos sus hombres me juraban lealtad, era un sentimiento nuevo, algo de pánico incluido pero también de calidez de saber que alguien me seria leal sin necesidad de tomar su corazón, si no por voluntad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar o si ya mejor me retiro.**


	4. Llegada

**Hola, espero les guste intente hacerlo lo mas pronto posible y espero asi seguir actualizando todo depende de la pasantia, pido disculpas si hay errores y doy gracias a aquellas personas que comentas y lo marcan como favorito me hicieron muy feliz xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO IV

Llevábamos un par de días de viaje, aun no me decían el lugar al cual nos dirigíamos pero al parecer era de suma importancia para el grupo al cual me habían incluido, viajábamos principalmente por los caminos poco transitados e intentábamos avanzar lo más posible durante las noches ya que los soldados tanto de Snow como del rey midas no daban tregua en su busqueda.

El retrato de todos los que escapamos ese día estaban en todas partes ofreciendo diferentes sumas de dinero que el rey midas estaba dispuesto a pagar, en estos días los chicos que menos estaban buscados se habían dedicado a robar algunas monedas y comprar algunos alimentos y armas para el viaje.

-Se puede saber ¿a dónde vamos?- nadie hablaba o me prestaba información cada que preguntaba, y la sonrisa de Swan aumentaba ante mi desespero.

-Resista un poco más, estamos a un día de viaje si seguimos a este paso majestad, disfrútelo que de su seguridad me encargo personalmente- su misma respuesta cada que preguntaba y que al parecer ya tenía artos a todos menos a ella. Nos detuvimos un momento para descansar tanto nosotros como los caballos. Baje de mi caballo y le di un poco de agua y alimento que bien se lo había ganado por todo este viaje.

-¿Cansada majestad?- por un momento pensé que era Swan, pero de inmediato el tono de voz que era diferente me advirtió que estaba errada.

-Un poco Red, el viajar y sin saber por lo menos yo el destino de este viaje, hace que entre en frustración, y aun tengo el problema que este maldito brazalete que no logro retirarme, ni siquiera Swan ha logrado retirarlo, así ¿cómo se supone que recobrare mi reino y terminar con Snow?- la ira creció de un momento a otro y tomando una roca la lance tan lejos como pude con tanta fuerza que por un momento sentí que los músculos de mi brazo contraer.

-Tranquila majestad, yo sé que es frustrante pero Emma siempre sabe lo que hace… o por lo menos la mayoría de las ocasiones- una sonrisa de Red que hasta el momento por ser la única mujer sin contar a Swan se había convertido en mi confidente si lo podríamos llamar de alguna forma, era de las pocas que se acercaba a hablar conmigo sin miedos, lo cual hacia que me tranquilizara.

Pasamos un rato platicando mientras comíamos sobre banalidades de su vida o contestando preguntas sobre mi vida de reina que sinceramente no tenían mucho sentido para mí, pero que para ella parecía hacer mucha ilusión o llamar por lo menos su interés pero siempre bajo la atenta mira de Swan.

Después de un rato seguimos con el viaje y en esta ocasión no paramos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, me encontraba agotada al contrario de los demás que parecían como la fresca mañana y al parecer Swan lo noto ya que ordeno que acampáramos hasta el amanecer al final de cuentas estábamos a algunas horas de llegar a nuestro destino.

Cada uno sin decir palabra como en otras ocasiones, todos tomaron sus posiciones, sus respectivas labores ya asignadas, y yo me encontraba sin hacer otra que ver como se movían para tener el campamento en el menor tiempo posible. Si tuviera mi magia todo esto no estaría pasando y podría dormir en mi cama de mi palacio, sin frio y sin ninguna incomodidad, otra cosa que apuntar a la lista de Snow.

No tardaron más que unos minutos en tener todo listo y cada uno nos dispusimos a descansar. El aire no tardo mucho en ir cambiando, presentía que algo iba a suceder pero no sabía que, esta sensación evitaba que conciliara el sueño, y al parecer no era la única, de un momento a otro Swan abrió los ojos mirándome fijamente y bajo la manta que la abrigaba comenzó a desenfundar la espada que portaba. No hice ni dije nada me mantuve quieta como si durmiera, me di cuenta que los demás se mantenían de la misma forma y que ya nadie dormía.

De un momento a otro un grupo de hombres nos rodearon y comenzaron con el ataque, en ese momento todos ya tenían sus armas desenvainadas y comenzaban a defenderse, de inmediato Red se coloco junto a mí para defenderme mientras Swan nos defendía a ambas, en algún momento de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo una espada quedo cerca de mí y no dude en tomarla, Red luchaba evitando que se acercaran y Swan estaba lo suficientemente distraída con un par de sujetos para ver que un tercero la atacaría por la espalda.

Sin dudar y con la sangre fría me acerque entre el caos de la batalla y antes de que el sujeto lograra enterrar su espada en la espalda de Swan fui yo quien enterró la mía en la suya.

-Antes de atacar por la espalda deberías de cuidar la tuya querido- una sonrisa cruel salió de mis labios probablemente por instinto o por sentirme por fin un poco yo, un poco la reina malvada que todo lo tenía bajo control.

Swan me dedico una sonrisa que reflejaban un gracias y siguió eliminando a todos los bandidos hasta que no quedo ninguno en pie.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Killan otro de los miembros del grupo y uno de los mas unidos a Emma y Red comenzó a verificar que daños tanto materiales y heridas tenia cada uno de los hombres de Swan.

-Que desastre Swan, no se te ocurrió usar la magia- dije acercándome a ella, estaba enojada, había tenido que luchar con espada, tenia años que tomaba una entre mis manos, estaba cansada y creo que con olor a cadáver o sangre de los bandidos.

-Bueno su majestad estos tipos solo querían ir por la recompensa y si usaba mi magia no dudo que la hada azul la esta rastreando ya sea la mío o la suya- No había pensado en esa posibilidad, y eso hacía que mi enojo se acentuara, sin decir más me quede con la espada hasta que consiguiera de nuevo mi magia y guarde mis pocas pertenencias y monte mi caballo al igual que todos los demás que realmente no habían tenido heridas de importancia.

Iniciamos de nuevo nuestro viaje, sin hablar de nada, solo siendo observada por mi "caballero", ni siquiera nos detuvimos para desayunar algo, teníamos que llegar al lugar al que Swan nos estaba guiando.

Justo al medio día, logre divisar un hermoso prado y más adelante entre los árboles que se alzaban una pequeña choza, muy humilde y hasta por un momento pensaría abandonada.

Caminamos un poco mas y a la mitad del prado Swan por fin uso su magia, fue en ese momento que el hechizo de magia que cubría la zona se creó una grieta, estaba sorprendía de no poder notar tal hechizo y mas por qué no lograba sentir el fluir de la magia como seria lo normal.

Todos posaron su mirar sobre mi y fue cuando atravesé por la grieta, la imagen parecía la misma, el mismo prado, los mismos arboles, pero había algo diferente y no era el hecho de que la choza ahora era una enorme y hermosa casa de madera, si no la presencia de magia una magia similar a la de Swan pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente, se encontraba por todos lados entrando por cada poro de mi cuerpo, acunando de alguna forma a la magia oscura que residía en mi.

-¡Mamá! Ya llegaste- mi mirada se poso en un pequeño de no más de 5 años que corría con todas las fuerzas que sus cortas piernas le podían otorgar, corría directo en nuestra dirección y por un momento pensé que sería hijo de Red, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Swan bajar de su caballo rápidamente para darle alcance y acunarlo en sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Fue en ese momento que no sé porque, algo en mi nació, algo incomodo y totalmente nuevo, probablemente envía por que ella tenía algo que yo no podría tener o era otra cosa, otra cosa que realmente no quería saber ni darle nombre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar o si ya mejor me retiro.**


	5. Una respuesta

**Hola pido mil disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, espero no tardar para el siguiente, intente hacer este cap un poquitin mas largo, perdon por los errores y doy gracias a aquellas personas que comentan y lo marcan como favorito me hicieron muy feliz y me siguen haciendo muy feliz ya que estos me motivan a continuar y actualizar mas rapido xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO V

Estábamos ya adentro de la enorme casa, todos se habían dispuesto a realizar la comida del día ante el largo viaje que habíamos tenido.

Swan se había acercado a mí junto con el pequeño niño que se ocultaba como forma de protección ante una desconocida.

-Majestad este es mi hijo- el pequeño ante su mención con timidez soltó la cintura de Swan y con una ligera inclinación y sin mirarme directamente se presento.

-Mucho gusto Majestad, mi nombre es Henry- ese nombre retumbo en mi cabeza por unos instantes, traía tantos recuerdos como buenos y malos que las ansias de querer llorar me inundaron, pero la mano del pequeño tomando la mía y depositando un beso como todo un caballero hicieron que reprimiera esas lagrimas y que enfocara mi atención totalmente en el.

-Mucho gusto Henry, el gusto es mío- respondí con una inclinación, en ese momento Red que había estado pendiente le hablo al pequeño que de inmediato salió en su dirección.

-Tiene un hijo muy educado, todo lo contrario a la madre- ante mi comentario Swan soltó una enorme carcajada y no dijo nada, solo camino con dirección a una puerta y con un movimiento de cabeza me pidió que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Dentro de la habitación, la cual se encontraba rodeada de estantes de altura y anchura enormes obviamente construidos con magia, estaban repletos de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores, podría jurar que cada uno contenía magia de diferentes tipos y que eran más viejos que la misma aparición del Oscuro.

Swan se acerco a uno de los estantes que junto a este había una hermosa lámpara, la jalo hacia abajo y con esto dio paso a que el estante comenzara a moverse. Ambas iniciamos a adentrarnos por el camino que daba directamente hacia unas escaleras que solo eran alumbradas por antorchas que iban encendiendo su fuego como íbamos avanzando.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?- no dejaba de hacer preguntas que parecerían que ninguna salida de mi boca ya que Swan nunca me respondió ninguna. Por fin estábamos llegando al final de las escaleras que me parecieron interminables, una luz muy potente me cegó por algunos minutos al momento de posar mis pies en suelo firme.

-Emma, mi pequeña, que bueno que regresaste sana- esa fue la voz masculina de un hombre de edad avanzada podría decir y sinceramente con apariencia de cualquier pordiosero mas, daba una caluroso abrazo a mi compañera de viaje, tan cálido que recordé las mismas caricias que me proporcionaba mi padre.

-Claro que regresaría, no se por qué dudaste de mi- era Swan que soltando al hombre se acercaba a mí y sin decir más tomaba mi mano y me guiaba delante del sujeto sin ninguna consideración para variar.

-Mucho gusto su majestad, permítame pedir disculpas ante los modales de mi pequeña, mi nombre es lo de menos, me conocen como el aprendiz- tomo al igual que Henry con delicadez mi mano y deposito un beso con total respeto, como se debería de hacer a una reina.

-Mucho gusto señor, no es necesario que se disculpe ya me acostumbre a la falta de modales de Swan- el hombre soltó una pequeña risa y dedico una pequeña mirada juguetona a la rubia que se encontraba a mi lado y que hasta el momento no había dejado de sonreír.

-Bueno quitando detalles de mi conducta, venimos entre otros menesteres a pedirte ayuda para retirar esta pulsera que retiene la posibilidad de realizar magia- alce mi muñeca en donde se encontraba dicho objeto y el aprendiz tomo mi mano observando atentamente.

Pasaban los segundos y a cada uno la sonrisa que antes se encontraba en los labios del anciano iba desapareciendo.

-Entonces ¿lo puedes retirar?- pregunto Swan ya que estaba más ansiosa que yo al parecer y su sonrisa también se había difuminado de su rostro.

-Su majestad me temo que yo no podre quitar esta pulsera y nadie de este mundo por lo menos- al escuchar eso la furia me invadió de inmediato, le retire mi mano al aprendiz y comencé a tirar todo sin importarme nada.

-¡Regina cálmate!- como me pedía que me calmara, estaba en juego todo, mi reino, mi venganza, la cual había pasado demasiado tanto tiempo intentando cumplirla y estaba por perderlo todo incluida mi magia.

Ante mi desesperación y el que ya me había lastimado las manos con algunos tantos objetos que tire, sentí los firmes brazos de Emma que me sujetaban en forma de abrazo por la espalda. Con un movimiento rápido me giro y quedamos frente a frete, intente por todos los medios zafarme de ella pero totalmente era más fuerte que yo.

-¡No lo entiendes!… ¡todo se me va de las manos!… ¡todo por lo que luche!… ¡todo lo que pase!- por instinto me abrace a ella intentando tener ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba y que por muchos años se me había negado.

Las lagrimas caían por mi mejillas mojando su ropa, su calor y olor eran embriagantes ahora que lo notaba, era como si ese calor, ese lugar entre sus brazos me estuviera esperando desde siglos a que yo llegara a ellos, y el timbre de su voz que a medio tono me consolaban haciendo promesas de que encontraría la forma de regresarme mi magia y de cumplir mis objetivos ahora ni me parecía irritable si no confortable.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando decidí recoger algo de mi orgullo y me aleje de ella y no deje rastro de las lagrimas que hasta hace unos segundos aun rodaban por mi piel, ella no hizo nada por retenerme solo con su magia curo mis manos que ya empezaba a sentir el dolor de los golpes y pequeñas incisiones que me había provocado.

-Gra…gracias- logre pronunciar en voz muy pero muy baja, al no estar acostumbrada a agradecer nada por un acto al cual solo mi padre se había tomado la molestia hacer ya hace mucho tiempo, tanto que había olvidado por completo la sensación de ser tratado por un momento como una persona más.

-Emma será mejor que lleves a la Reina a descansar, juro que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar una forma para librar su magia de esas cadenas en forma de pulsera- no mire a nadie, solo asentí como forma de agradecimiento al anciano, y de inmediato tome el camino de regreso llegando de nuevo a la habitación por la que entramos.

Deje que ella tomara la delantera, no tenía idea de donde están las habitaciones en esta casa que por dentro uno se podría perder si no la conocía como al parecer lo hacia mi anfitriona. Subimos algunas escaleras y caminos unos segundos por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la según creo era la habitación principal, Swan abrió las puertas encontrando una enorme cama a la que mi cuerpo ansiaba probar.

-Aquí está el cuarto de baño por si prefieres asearte antes de descansar un poco antes de la cena, ahí podrás encontrar todo lo necesario y en ese armario hay ropa que podrás utilizar- sin decir nada por ninguna de las dos y con una reverencia sin fuera de mofa salió de la habitación.

Sin pensarlo entre al cuarto de baño para limpiar toda la tierra que estoy segura se había pegado a mi piel por el camino andado, no se cuanto estuve ahí disfrutando del agua, de las sales de olor y de mi soledad para poder pensar en que tendría que hacer para recuperar mi magia o que haría si no la recuperaba, Salí con el cuerpo relajado ya sin pensar en nada que no fuera la cama, así que del armario tome una bata de seda muy similar a las que usaba en el castillo y caí rendida en la cama quedando dormía en cuestión de minutos.

Unas pequeñas manos tocaban mi hombro y a la lejanía podría escuchas una voz hablándome, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan a gusto en donde estaba que no quería hacer ni un musculo y mucho menos abrir mis ojos, pero ante la insistencia del toque y como al parecer ya nada pude ser como yo quiero abrí lentamente mis parpados encontrándome con una hermosa sonrisa correspondiente al pequeño Henry que esperaba a que despertara por completo.

-Majestad me mandan para guiarla al comedor, la cena ya esta lista, la espero en la puerta para que se vista- antes de que se fuera de mi alcance le acaricie su cabello y su rostro comprobando lo suave que era, reflejando la inocencia pura de esa edad.

No tarde mas de unos minutos en arreglarme lo mejor que pude con las ropas que tenía el armario entre sus puertas, encontrando como prenda un pantalón de piel, botas, y un corset con cola larga un poco similar a los que alguna ocasión use en el castillo.

Guida por el pequeño que me llevaba de la mano con algo de pena eh de deducir por el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas llegamos a un gran comedor en donde ya se encontraban todos siendo los únicos faltantes nosotros.

Todos se colocaron de pie haciendo reverencia como si fuera una comida de gala en el palacio en donde todos los nobles ante mi presencia se inclinaban. La que se acerco a nosotros fue Swan que junto con su hijo me guiaron a la cabeza de la mesa, dejando a mi derecha a Swan y a mi izquierda al aprendiz.

-Espero que la comida este a su gusto Majestad, mi abuela fue la cocinera esta noche- comento sonriendo Red ante la mención de su familiar, lo cual me indica que la comida debe de estar excelente para tal confianza, aunque pensándolo no hay que ser genios para saber que todo este hermoso banquete sabrá mejor que todo lo que comimos en el viaje.

Iniciamos a comer y como supuse todos comían no podría decir de forma salvaje si lo comparaba durante el viaje pero si sus modales en la mesa habían mejorado mucho. Mire de reojo a Swan como explicaba al pequeño Henry el uso de los cubiertos y la etiqueta a la hora de la comida lo cual me sorprendió no podría negarlo ya que sabia la etiqueta que usa la realeza a la perfección, lo cual me intrigaba.

-Qué bueno que Henry este aprendiendo como comer, no podría decir lo mismo de usted no Miss Swan, ¿Quién le enseño si se puede saber? Esa persona estará muy triste el saber que no usa los conocimientos dados- ella de inmediato al igual que el pequeño que cada que lo miraba me caía mejor miraron a mi dirección, sorprendidos por un momento por mi interrupción.

-Oh majestad Henry es todo un pequeño caballero y se debe de comportar como tal, y yo no lo uso por el tipo de vida que mantengo y sobre la pregunta, me lo enseño una amiga que hace mucho tiempo quedo atrás- la sonrisa que soltó mas que de burla era de melancolía, como recordando algo de su pasado, algo tan suyo que quedo atrás, esa sonrisa la había visto en alguien más, la había visto en mi.

Al finalizar la cena en donde nadie dijo nada mas o por lo menos no de mi parte, me dedique a toma el té junto con Red a la cual le enseñaba algo de etiqueta para estos momentos hasta casi la media noche, no tenía nada más que hacer.

La puerta se abría de un solo golpe y de ella entraba Swan, sin decir nada como ya era su costumbre me tomo de la mano y con paso rápido caminamos de nuevo a la habitación a donde estaba el aprendiz la primera vez que lo vi, entre la velocidad casi caí varias veces por las escaleras a las cuales solo Emma se disculpaba de forma rápida sin darle realmente importancia y seguíamos nuestro camino, prácticamente íbamos tan rápido que las antorchas se prendían después de que nosotras pasábamos.

De un manotazo ya que habíamos llegado con el anciano me solté del agarre de Emma que no me había soltado a pesar de que ya estábamos en nuestro destino.

-Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa, por poco me matas bajando las escaleras y aun no dices nada del porque tanta prisa- mi respiración era agitada y hasta este momento me daba cuenta y mano se encontraba algo dolorosa por la presión de ambas.

-Creo que esa es mi culpa Majestad, le pedí que fuera por usted urgentemente pero creo que se excedió, mil disculpas- el anciano me miraba con vergüenza puedo asegurar ante el actual de mi "guía" de excursión.

-No tiene que pedir perdón, la salvaje eh idio…-

-Encontramos una forma de regresarte tu magia- solo esas palabras que interrumpieron mi insulto hicieron que olvidara la forma tan rápida y poco delicada que me llevaron al lugar, y ahora le daba la razón, había encontrado la forma de tener mi magia, de tener de nuevo la oportunidad de llevar mi venganza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar o si ya mejor me retiro.**


	6. Inicio de algo más

**Hola pido mil disculpas por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, espero no tardar para el siguiente, perdon por los errores y doy gracias a aquellas personas que comentan y lo marcan como favorito me hicieron muy feliz y me siguen haciendo muy feliz ya que estos me motivan a continuar y actualizar mas rapido xD**

 **Los personajes no son mios, solo el contenido de historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CAPITULO VI

Los minutos pasaron y nadie decía nada, por lo cual el aprendiz llamando con magia uno de los libros que se encontraban en el lugar se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Es como dice Emma, pero para que entienda necesito explicarle de que está conformada su pulsera- poniendo el libro cerca de nuestro campo de visión, tanto Swan y yo dimos un par de pasos para lograr mirar de mejor forma, cabe señalar que toda la información estaba redactada en una lengua extraña que en mi vida y estudios sobre la magia había conocido, podría jurar que ni el mismo oscuro tenía conocimiento de su existencia.

-Como le decía Magestad en el bosque encantado no hay nadie que pueda romper esa cadena que retiene su magia, porque no fue forjada en este mundo- ante dicha información que nos estaba dando ninguna de las dos dijimos nada y dejamos que siguiera su relato.

-Esta fue creada por magia de los dioses, dioses de otro mundo muy diferente al de nosotros, fue creada por Hades por una poción que creó hace mucho tiempo para nosotros, teniendo como principales componentes polvo del metal que trabaja otro dios, Hefesto para ser más exactos, donde su metal era y es para forjar las armas y armaduras y todo aquello que los dioses necesiten por lo cual es indestructible para los mortales eh ahí la causa de que no se pueda romper, y fue rociada por un liquido que en origen estaba hecha para convertir a un dios en mortal quitándole todo su poder, y en nuestro mundo trajo como consecuencia la retención de magia- me quede impactada por lo que me decían, sabía que existían mas mundos pero no alguno que su tipo de magia fue tan poderosa como para causar la mortalidad a un dios y despojarlo de sus poderes, mire a Emma que extrañamente estaba en silencio y demasiado seria.

-¿Podemos ir a ese otro mundo para poder romper con su cadena?- fue lo que pregunto Swan después de unos minutos en lo que nos quedamos en total silencio, suponiendo que analizando dicha información o por lo menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

-Claro que pueden ir mi pequeña, pero tengo que crear el conjuro para poder enviarlas, no es fácil y solo unos cuantos han logrado llegar, sobre todo porque al momento de lanzar el hechizo tiene que ser sobre una fecha específica, que es la ultima luna nueva del mes- con la nueva información quedaba claro que no podría de ser de forma inmediata la recuperación de mi magia y de todos mis planes.

-Eso es dentro de dos semanas, así que tenemos tiempo para poder enseñarle a Regina el uso de alguna arma si es que no quiere morir en el trayecto- mire inmediatamente a Swan de forma enfadada, no porque fuera un insulto si no que tenía razón en sus palabras, sin mi magia estaba prácticamente indefensa, el uso de la espada o arco no se me daban realmente bien ya que me había dedicado a la magia en su totalidad.

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo en esta ocasión tienes razón, así que a partir de mañana necesito, no, te ordeno que me enseñes el uso de la espada por lo menos, no pretendo depender de ti todo el tiempo aun tengo un nombre que cuidar- sin más que decir y despidiéndome del hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza me retire a mis aposentos.

Al día siguiente de nueva cuenta unas pequeñas manos movían todo mi cuerpo para poder despertarme, había dormido de forma tan profunda que no sentí en qué momento paso la noche, aun estaba oscuro y solo a la lejanía se podía observar como el astro sol comenzaba a salir.

-Buenos días alteza, me mandan para acompañarla al comedor para el desayuno, de ahí se iniciaran sus clases de esgrima, en el baño ya coloque lo necesario para su baño de hoy y en su armario coloque la ropa cómoda que necesita mi mamá se coloque- el pequeño Henry era tan educado, tan bien hablado y tan listo a tan corta edad que aun me preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien así era hijo de alguien como Emma Swan .

Después de varios minutos ya estaba totalmente vestida con un hermoso traje para montar, muy cómodo pero que no perdía su elegancia, Salí de la habitación y vi a Henry que aun me esperaba junto a la puerta para ser mi escolta hasta la mesa.

Al entrar todos ya se encontraban en los mismos puestos que la cena, así que yo también tome el que me correspondía, entre platicas totalmente vagas por el momento se dio todo el desayuno pero al finalizar la primera en levantarse de la mesa fue Emma junto al pequeño Henry que hasta ahora notaba vestía al igual que yo un hermoso traje para montar.

Sin decir nada Swan ofreció su mano para ayudarme a retirarme de la mesa y dando las últimas indicaciones salimos aun tomadas de la mano junto con Henry al enorme prado.

-Bien Regina te explicare como se compone la dinámica en día de hoy iniciaras solo con un movimiento básico pero principalmente nos dedicaremos a que obtengas poco a poco resistencia, así que cada mañana después del desayuno iniciaremos con calentamiento de 1hrs y después seguiremos totalmente con el esgrima con descansos de 10 min cada que lo disponga así hasta que iniciemos el viaje, tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que practicar- no dije nada su mirada con toda seriedad en donde directamente me ordenaba a acatar sus ordenes me impidió protestar, pero también estaba consciente de que era necesario todo este esfuerzo, no sabíamos que nos esperaba en el otro mundo y que habilidades tendría que desarrollar para regresar al bosque encantado.

Fue asi que iniciamos las actividades del dia de hoy, realmente todo los ejercicios me hicieron notar que mi condición física se encontraba en un estado deplorable, incluso el pequeño Henry se mostraba mas resistente. Al término de la primera hora mi cuerpo ya sentía los estragos del ejercicio, las piernas ya comenzaban a doler al igual que brazos y un poco el abdomen.

-Bien majestad no se a desmayado, eso es un inicio, Henry puedes ir a jugar o pedirle a alguno de los chicos que te ayuden a montar- el pequeño sin rechistar salió corriendo a la casa dejándonos a nosotras dos solas, con magia Swan convocó dos sables de madera que tenían un peso considerable al momento de cargarlos.

Iniciamos con las posiciones básicas y de forma correcta pero siempre manteniendo bien sujeta el arma, desde fuera estoy segura que parece lo mas sencillo pero ya haciéndolo uno y con el paso del tiempo esto se volvió más y más cansado.

Si mis brazos ya tenían dolor ahora realmente podrá decir que cada musculo de mi cuerpo pedía descanso, me lo exigía en forma de punzadas que eran intensas. Así seguimos por dos horas mas con descansos intercalados pero que no servían de mucho hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y mis manos soltaron el arma a falta de fuerzas.

-Bien Regina con eso terminamos el día de hoy, pero mañana será igual y después iniciaremos con ejercicios básicos de ataque y defensa, date un baño, come algo y duerme- sin decir nada ella se marcho y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, realice todo lo que me dijo y antes de caer totalmente dormida, una mujer ya de entrados los años se dirigió a donde yo me encontraba con una taza con lo que supuse era Té.

-Mucho gusto Majestad, no nos hemos presentado soy la abuela de Ruby, la señora Lucas aquí todos me dicen abuela así que le pediría que usted también me llama de esta forma si no le parece mal, ya sabe para no perder la costumbre- la mujer era muy agradable, con un aire maternal que infundía paz y confianza pero que no por eso se notaba el gran carácter que tenia.

-El gusto es mío, pero por favor tome un momento asiento- dejando la taza en la mesita que se encontraba junto a mi tomo asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas a donde yo me encontraba, y así fue como iniciamos una agradable plática, pero que en realidad ante el cansancio ya me costaba seguir despierta.

-Sera que la deje dormir un poco, pero antes tome este Té lo manda Emma es para el dolor muscular por el entrenamiento de hoy, le va a hacer mucho bien- sin decir más salió de la habitación y yo tome sin dudar de la infusión con tal de evitar y disminuir el dolor que ya aquejaba mi ser, fue así que no tarde más de 5 minutos en caer totalmente dormida.

Así fueron pasando algunos días y en una de las mañanas que desperté demasiado temprano, los ruidos del metal chocando llamo mi atención, con sumo cuidado baje hasta el prado cuidando de no despertar a nadie, y lo que me encontré fue a Emma entrenando desde tan temprana hora, las gotas de sudor se encontraban deslizándose por su cuerpo, solo portaba una ligera camisa que realmente por el sudor dejaba delinear a la perfección las curvas femeninas bien proporcionadas que poseía, y sus músculos ante cada esfuerzo se contraían mostrando lo firmes y dotados de fuerza que se encontraban.

No se porque pero pude sentir claramente como el calor se centraba en mi rostro y se extendía hasta mi cuello, lo que era claro signo de que ver a Swan había ocasionado un pronunciado sonrojo, quise regresar a mis aposentos pero falle al hacer ruido lo que llamo la atención de hasta el momento instructora.

-Alteza no es común verla despierta a estas horas, por qué no dé lugar de estar viendo lo que hago se une a mí y le enseño algo de gran utilidad- sin decir nada y con el rostro un poco oculto me posicione junto a ella, me extendió mi arma y comenzamos a practicar algunos de los movimientos solo para calentar.

-Bien me alegra que aprenda rápido así que recuerde esta posición- colocándose a mi espalda me enseño una nueva pose de defensa, posando sus manos sobre las mías para corregir la altura, dirección del arma, estando así se coloco frente mío y comenzamos a practicar la pose, alternándola con otras para que mi cuerpo hiciera memoria y mis sentidos la aprendieran para realmente utilizarla.

-Ahora vamos a hacer una ligera sucesiones de ataque y los tiene que cubrir, cuando indique vas a usar esta nueva pose y seguimos con los ataques, debes de estar atenta, no perder de vista a tu oponente pero tampoco a todo lo que te rodea- fue así que intentando seguir sus indicaciones comenzamos los ataques, intentaba no perderla de vista pero mi instinto miraba a otros lugares para evitar caer, no confiaba en el terreno lo cual me estresaba, pasaron varios minutos y varios golpes de sus armas para que yo pudiera ir tomando más confianza, fue ahí que su voz sonó potente indicándome que hiciera la pose, la realice pero cada cierto tiempo me pedía hacerla de nuevo y los ataque no paraban, hasta que no pude mas con el ritmo y tras torpeza caí estrepitosamente, o eso me imaginaba por que justamente antes de tocar el suelo la mano de Emma habita tomado la mía evitando así que recibiera un gran golpe.

Sin esfuerzo pero con un gran impulso me alzo y yo caí directamente a su pecho, lo primero que hice por inercia fue sujetarme de su cuello y ella me sujeto directamente de la cintura.

-Recuerde Alteza siempre ese movimiento le puede salvar la vida, pero también recuerde que cuando sus fuerzas ya no den para mas, cuando creo que esta todo por perdido voy a estar justo a usted para evitar que toque el suelo y defenderla de todo y de todos incluso de ti- sus palabras realmente hicieron que algo en mi se removiera, causando las ganas de llorar, lo único que hice fue ocultar mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello y dejar que lentas lagrimas brotaran mientras ella me regalaba un abrazo tranquilizados y protector.

-Gracias… Emma Swan- logre susurrar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Que les parecio? si te gusto deja un comentario para saber que recomendaciones me das para mejorar o si ya mejor me retiro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo siento totalmente por todo este tiempo de no publicar para quienes siguen este su humilde fic, ya estoy por fin disponible y aunque sea les dejo este nuevo capitulo que aunque extremadamente corto es digamos el re inicio a las constantes actualizaciones, que les aseguro ya seran constantes.**

 **De nuevo gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario, un favorito, recuerden que estas pequeñas cosas son las señales que nos dan para saber si el trabajo que dejamos aqui es de su gusto o incluso que ideas nuevas dan para mejorar la historia. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografia que les aseguro tendra xDD los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

CAPITULO VII

Los días iban pasando y los entrenamientos se habían intensificado desde aquel día en donde Swan había prometido estar junto a mí pasara lo que pasara, desde aquello nuestra relación había cambiado totalmente, dejando en el pasado las constantes peleas y dando paso a una relación de camaradería entre ambas y hasta cierto punto de complicidad muy diferente que a la que ella tenía con los demás miembros de su grupo.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya podía tener un duelo con muchos de los chicos y ganar en la mayoría de estos, aunque nunca había logrado ganar o causar por lo menos un ligero daño a Emma.

-Hoy es el día, ya tienen todo listo- esta fue Swan que daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra para que todo estuviera a disposición a la hora de nuestra marcha. Realmente todo está ya listo solo era verificar que no faltara, Henry era el más serio ante el viaje y el que podía ver en su mirada como intentaba convencer a Swan de que no se fuera.

Fue cuando escuche la razón de su poco entusiasmo, y era porque al parecer anteriormente Swan ya había tenía un accidente en uno de sus viajes en donde por poco no regresa con vida, y ese suceso había ocasionado en Henry gran angustia, ante palabras maternales llenas de amor, consuelo y explicando lo importante de esta misión fue que logro tranquilizar al pequeño prometiéndole que regresaría sana y salva.

Con esto llego la noche y solo unos cuantos nos acompañarían en el viaje, entre ellos el manco como había tomado la costumbre de decirle a Killan, Ruby, otros dos guerreros y por ultimo Emma y yo dando un total de 6 personas, según Emma los suficientes para salir de un ataque pero los mínimos para no llamar la atención, con un último abrazo de Henry a todos, nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el aprendiz.

-Ya está todo dispuesto, colóquense dentro del circulo y no se muevan- así lo hicimos ya todos colocados en posiciones, el anciano comenzó a recitar el hechizo en una lengua que de igual forma que antes no sabía de su existencia. La mano de Emma sostuvo la mía pero nunca me miro, los rayos que se formaban a nuestro alrededor nos indicaban que algo estaba sucediendo, todo fue muy rápido pero la sensación de caída se instalo en mi cuerpo, fue solo cuestión de segundos que todo se volviera negro y que yo perdiera la conciencia.

El dolor de cabeza era molesto al momento de abrír los ojos gracias a que Swan me movía insistentemente, estábamos en un prado muy similar al que se encontraba en nuestro mundo, solo que este contenía un camino que probablemente conducía a algún pueblo.

Swan verifico que todos llegáramos en buenas condiciones y que todo lo que habíamos traído con nosotros no falta que por suerte todo llego a salvo.

-Ahora es momento de ver si aquí puedo hacer magia por muy simple o débil que sea- menciono en algún momento y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que si lograba hacer magia, pero era magia muy débil que mas serviría para curar una herida no tan grave o formar un pequeño escudo, pero para un ataque seria imposible.

-Bueno ya me había hecho a la idea de no tener magia yo tampoco así que ya es una pequeña ventaja- sin decir más por ninguno de nosotros y claro yo solo girando los ojos ante su comentario tan conformista, iniciamos a caminar para encontrar una forma de llegar a Hades.

Llegamos después a un pueblo después de caminar algunos kilómetros, por lógica todos los habitantes nos miraban con curiosidad y ninguno se atrevía a hablarlos, lo cual supondría un problema si queríamos obtener información sobre Hades.

-Esperen aquí, enseguida regreso y todos atentos y protejan a su majestad- casi al segundo los cuatro miembros restantes de nuestra comitiva me rodearon vigilando todos los ángulos posibles de un ataque mientras Emma se acercaba a una doncella, gracias irónicamente a los dioses o hablábamos el mismo idioma o durante el hechizo hizo que hablemos su lenguaje ya que Swan durante unos largos 15min fue a sacar información a los pobladores del lugar, principalmente chicas que al verla se sonrojaban y la verdad ya comenzaba a causar molestia en mi y risa en mis acompañantes.

-Tengo la información que queremos, pero necesitamos ponernos en marcha enseguida para terminar con este asunto lo más rápido posible- sin pedir permiso como ya era su costumbre Swan tomo mi brazo y así iniciamos a caminar de nuevo fuera de la ciudad no sin antes intercambiar algunas cosas sin valor alguno para nosotros por alimento para el camino.

Ya con las nuevas provisiones y con lo necesario para el viaje nos acercamos a la frontera del pueblo, otra entrada del lado contario por donde habíamos llegado.

-Bueno por lo menos el coquetear con la mayoría de las señoritas del lugar sirvió de algo o no nos vas a decir nada- por fin dije ante su silencio y falta de comunicación con nosotros.

-Qué bueno que toca el punto su majestad por que les iba a decir que para poder encontrar a hades tenemos que ir a alguno de sus templos y desde ahí llamarle, de otra forma a menos de que el quiera no podremos entrar al inframundo que es su reino, el reino de los muertos, bueno si podremos entrar pero si morimos en el intento, el templo más cercano está a dos días de camino a pie, así que tenemos mucho que caminar- sin decirnos más comenzamos nuestro viaje al templo de Hades.

 **Que les parecio este inicio, se merece de nuevo un comentario? entre mas comentario me obligan a actualizar mas pronto recuerden eso.**


	8. Hades

**Ya estamos con un nuevo capitulo...**

 **De nuevo gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario, un favorito, recuerden que estas pequeñas cosas son las señales que nos dan para saber si el trabajo que dejamos aqui es de su gusto o incluso que ideas nuevas dan para mejorar la historia. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografia que les aseguro tendra xDD los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

CAPITULO VII

Muy pronto la noche nos sorprendió sin darnos realmente cuenta, durante todo el día solo habíamos tenido ligeros descansos para comer o para realmente descansar si era necesario, ahora nos encontrábamos en el bosque buscando un lugar aceptable para dormir ya que al no saber nada de este mundo no podríamos confiarnos por lo cual Swan armo parejas para mantener siempre vigilado el lugar.

-Majestad si no tiene problema me gustaría que usted sea de la primera guardia junto conmigo para que pueda dormir después de forma continua y no tenga problemas de sueño o de recuperación de energías- la verdad ansiaba el que dijera eso, tenía unas enormes ganas de dormir.

De esta, forma todos tomaron sus respectivos puestos para dormir y nosotras para vigilar, esta todo completamente en silencio, eran pequeños ruidos los que se podían escuchar de algunos animales de la zona.

-¿Tiene frio?- fue la pregunta en un susurro que realizo Swan posando antes de poder contestar su propia capa, dándome más calor ante la baja temperatura que poco a poco se instalo en nuestro alrededor.

Paso unas cuantas horas en donde el dialogo entre nosotras fue prácticamente nulo. Solo por ciertos comentarios o preguntas la mayoría enfocadas a como me encontraba. Así paso nuestro tiempo correspondiente y la siguiente pareja se posiciono para su guardia y nosotras tomamos nuestros lugares para descansar.

Asi llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el alba con lo cual después de un desayuno rápido y sobre todo improvisado iniciamos nuestro viaje. Así pasaron las horas y hasta que por fin justo en el tiempo que le habían indicado a Emma llegamos a las faldas del templo, una hermosa construcción de gran altura en forma circular sostenida por grandes y muy resistentes columnas de piedra solida con la figura tallada en la parte más alta y central de lo que imagino será la figura de hades. No tardamos en llegar a una de las entradas y sin dudar nos adentramos.

Ya en su interior en el centro un pequeño altar se encontraba, rodeada de infinidad de antorchas que le daban al lugar un toque lúgubre, Emma sin vacilar se centro frente al altar y al sacar una daga corto un poco su palma dejando que las gotas de su sangre tocaran la piedra de la cual estaba hecha.

-Yo Emma Swan te invoco Hades Dios del Inframundo- la voz resonó por todas las columnas como si existiera un eco pero no pasaba nada, todos quedamos a la expectativa de que surgiera cualquier cambio el cual no pasaba.

-Hades Dios del Infra…- antes de que Swan terminara de hablar una nube negra con destellos azules comenzó a rodearnos hasta quedar frente a Emma.

-Ya querida de tanto decirlo gastaras mi nombre, soy Hades, Emma Swan para que me solicitas- ante nosotros se materializo un hombre de edad madura con barbas y cabello largo así como canoso con destellos azules que pareciera pequeñas llamas, con piel de tonalidad grisácea pero sin dejar su pose altiva digna de su posición.

-Mucho gusto, soy la guardiana de Regina Mills Reina del reino oscuro en nuestro mundo, en el Bosque encantado, viajamos hasta aquí para pedir su favor, a mi reina le colocaron un artefacto para contener su magia y por lo que sabemos fue creado por sus propias manos- Hades en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia mi y camino a mi lugar, sin pedir permiso tomo mi brazo y examino el brazalete y dejo una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, en efecto esto que tiene tu reina es una de mis creaciones y solo yo podría quitarla, lamentablemente ya no puedo ayudarte Emma Swan, esto solo se puede quitar si coloco una pequeña gota de una posición que lamentablemente ya no tengo en mis manos, me fue quitada por Zeus.- por un momento todas las esperanzas que tenia se fueron al demonio junto con la idea de tomar venganza de Snow.

-¿Y si lograra recuperarla podrías quitar el brazalete y regresarnos a nuestro mundo?- ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa de Hades, algo me decía que tenía todo planeado o que incluso sabia de nuestra llegada.

-Claro querida, hagamos este trato, si tu me traes la posición yo libero a tu reina del brazalete, la hago inmune a los demás artefactos por que no solamente cree este y los ayudo a regresar a su mundo, nada mal nuestro trato- de un momento a otro apareció frente a el un pedazo de pergamino, lo cual me traía un sabor amargo al darme cuenta de la similitud con el oscuro.

Sin darme tiempo a opinar o a intervenir Swan firmo el trato dejando a Hades con una retorcida sonrisa, similar a la mía cuando estoy a punto de conseguir algo valioso.

-La posición se encuentra custodiada por una de las creaturas que Zeus tiene a su servicio tras la liberación que le dio a él y a sus compañeros, la custodia un ciclope llamado Estéropes que en su momento ayudo a mi hermano a crear su arma favorita que son los rayos, deben de tener cuidado su arma un pequeño mazo desprende destellos de relámpago, cualquier toque con este puede llegar a ser mortal, son lentos y si son astutos lo pasaran sin ningún problema sobre todo deben de tener en cuenta que es inmortal así que los ataques que utilicen solo tendrán que ser con la finalidad de sacarlo de batalla, para mí no es ningún problema pero la posición esta dentro de un campo que ningún dios puede pasar solo los mortales, con lo único que les puedo ayudar será con caballos para hacer más rápido el viaje-con un movimiento de mano afuera del templo se escucharon el relinchar de varios caballos, que nos esperaban.

-¿En que pueblo esta o hacia donde tenemos que seguir nuestro camino?- dije sin dudar a Hades el cual solo sonrió y sin dar importancia contesto.

-Oh querida no te preocupes estos caballos los guiaran de ida y regreso, la distancia que tendrán que recorrer no es mas larga que la que hicieron hasta aquí a pie, bueno siempre y cuando no pierdan a los caballos- sin decir mas desapareció de nuevo en una nube, todos nos quedamos por un par de segundos en silencio y sin movernos.

-¿Qué hacemos Emma?- fue ruby la que rompió la quietud del lugar, todos miramos a Emma y esta solo se movió dando la orden de que era momento de marcharnos. Nadie contradijo nada y al salir 6 caballos negros nos esperaban, cada uno tomo a un caballo que a la voz y movimiento de orden salieron a todo galope con dirección a las montañas que se podían distinguir a lo lejos.

 **Que les parecio? , se merece de nuevo un comentario? entre mas comentario me obligan a actualizar mas pronto recuerden eso.**


	9. Inicio de los problemas

**Ya estamos con un nuevo capitulo...**

 **De nuevo gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario, un favorito, esta semana dejaron muchos y me hicieron muy feliz, recuerden que estas pequeñas cosas son las señales que nos dan para saber si el trabajo que dejamos aqui es de su gusto o incluso que ideas nuevas dan para mejorar la historia. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografia que les aseguro tendra xDD**

 **Solo quiero aclarar algo mas, toda la mitologia griega que estoy agregando no es 100% real, tomo lo basico y agrego o modifico para que se adapte a la historia, digo esto por si de repente no les concuerda los mitos, dioses o criaturas que llegaran a aparecer aqui.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

CAPITULO IX

Los caballos trotaban a gran velocidad, eran mas rápidos que cualquier caballo normal, incluso más rápido que mi hermoso rocinante, nadie decía nada y la noche ya estaba sobre nosotros, pero los caballos no mostraban muestra de fatiga pero todos nosotros ya nos pesaba el llevar tanto tiempo en la montura.

-Detengámonos aquí a descansar, los caballos no parecen necesitarlo pero yo sí y supongo que ustedes también, será la misma dinámica de guardia así que killian y Red aten a los caballos y denles algo de agua, los demás nos dedicaremos a armar un pequeño campamento- a las órdenes de Swan todos comenzamos a realizar lo ya indicado, terminando en un tiempo record el organizar el campamento.

Cada cuadrilla se dedico tanto en vigilar a los caballos y que ningún sospechoso se acercara al campamento, de nueva cuenta Emma me había cedido su capa para resistir la noche de bajas temperaturas que se estaba presentando en esa zona. La noche paso sin contratiempos y a la mañana siguiente iniciamos el camino de nuevo.

La zona estaba prácticamente desierta, solo algunos animales se lograban observar pero al ruido de los cascos de los caballos escapaban, todo el lugar se veía muerto, como si la misma naturaleza no quisiera crecer o le costara trabajo sobrevivir.

Hicimos un par de paradas para descansar y comer pero los caballos se encontraban demasiado inquietos y con prisa por reanudar el camino.

-Es extraño, entre más nos acercamos al lugar mas siniestro se pone y un olor extraño está tomando fuerza- comento Ruby en el momento que los caballos bajaron por su cuenta la velocidad

A la distancia logramos distinguir la figura de una mujer, una anciana que nos hacía señas, aun desconfiados y con la guardia en alto nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a su altura del camino.

-Lamento interrumpir su camino, pero ya eh andado mucho y el alimento se ah terminado si fueran tan amables de regalarme un poco de pan para poder llegar a uno de los pueblos cercanos- Emma fue la que descendió del caballo y de su propia bolsa de alimento le proporciono un poco de comida a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias hija, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es lo menos importante si no lo que soy en sí, soy un oráculo y como muestra de mi agradecimiento a ti joven rubia que tan bondadosamente me has dado alimento te diré que la aventura que estas iniciando es muy peligrosa, tienes que tener mucho cuidado porque aquel que les propuso un trato puede que los traicione o que no les dijera la total verdad, tu vida corre peligro, estas a tiempo de regresar y cambiar tu destino Emma Swan- todos nos sorprendimos tanto por sus palabras y por el saber el nombre de Emma sin siquiera nosotros decir palabra alguna, la anciana de su bolsa desgastado saco un pequeño bolso y lo extendió a Emma.

-Esto te ayudara en tu misión si decides continuar, solo son dos dosis de polvillo especial, úsalas sabiamente, con esto puedes paralizar hasta a un dios o incluso a cualquier criatura de este mundo, les deseo suerte porque la necesitaran- sin dejar que dijéramos nada más y Swan guardando el paquetito con ella reanudamos el camino.

Después de un rato más de camino a la distancia se iniciaban a escuchar voces, muy hermosas, armoniosas y contrastantes para el panorama que se lograba ver a nuestro alrededor, entre más avanzábamos mas se hacían notorias.

-Esto no es normal Swan, hay que estar alerta- ella solo meneo la cabeza en forma afirmativa, todos con nuestras manos en la empuñadura de las espadas seguimos nuestro camino. De un momento a otro todo cambio, las voces dejaron de escucharse y solo el grito femenino se escucho, todos sacamos nuestras espadas y los caballos comenzaron a intentar correr pero la fuerza en las riendas evitaba que perdiéramos el control.

De las profundidades del bosque salió un mujer, muy joven y hermosa, de cabellos castaños y piel pálida, con muestra de golpes, raspones y alguna que otra cortadura en su cuerpo o lo que dejaba ver la túnica que vestía, al momento de ver a nuestra dirección se escucharon los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba hacia la chica, sin perder un momento esta se levanto y corrió hacia nuestra dirección.

De entre los arboles una criatura mitad humano y mitad caballo apareció, mostraba el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y un rostro realmente enfurecido, con espada en mano y a toda velocidad se dirigió a nosotros que era donde estaba ya la chica.

-Ayúdenme por favor- cada vez la criatura estaba más cerca, así que Emma descendió del caballo dándome las riendas. De forma rápida corrió hacia esa misma dirección, las espadas chocaron pero visiblemente era más fuerte que ella.

Tanto el manco como Ruby en su caballo se dirigieron a ayudar a Emma que evadía y contraatacaba de forma realmente eficaz cada envestida de la criatura.

-Sus piernas son su debilidad- tanto Emma y yo miramos a la chica que había hablado por fin desde que inicio la batalla, momento en el que el monstro aprovecho para dar otro ataque con su espada después de alejar a los otros dos, justo a tiempo fue que Emma reacciono logrando que solo costara un rasguño en su brazo pero que también Swan lo tomara a su favor.

Dando un giro por el suelo quedo en la parte interna del cuerpo de caballo sin posibilidad de que le alcanzara la espada de su oponente, fue ahí que de forma rápida hizo dos cortes en las patas traseras justo en donde se supone deben estar los cartílagos en un caballo normal. Con solo ese movimiento el cuerpo perdió equilibrio pero aun dando lucha por intentar herir a Emma, ella antes de que alguien más saliera herido clavo su espada en el pecho del monstro.

-¿Pero qué demonios era eso?- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al ver finalizada la batalla. Tanto Ruby, Killian y Emma se acercaban de nuevo a nosotros, la chica corrió directamente a los brazos de Swan, eso me causo mas molestia.

-Muchas gracias mi señora, nadie se había querido enfrentar a Folo- Emma no sabía qué hacer, la joven estaba fuertemente prendada de su cuello en un abrazo que sobrepasaba el agradecimiento a mi parecer.

-No fue nada señorita, pero dígame ¿qué tipo de criatura es Folo?- lo dijo mientras que sutilmente la separaba de su cuerpo y daba un paso hacia atrás, eso si me había agradado mas, ya que note claramente que Emma me miraba a cada momento para ver mi reacción.

-Eso mi señora es un centauro una de las criaturas guerreras de gran habilidad, por lo regular viven en grupos enormes pero este en particular fue desterrado por traición- conto con toda calma la chica que no quitaba los ojos de Swan, ojos con un brillo extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo, esta chica estaba atraída por Emma.

-Deje que Ruby le ayude a curar sus heridas para que pueda regresar a su hogar, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento podría decirnos el motivo por la cual la perseguía- Ruby tomo una pequeña bolsita en donde tenía algunos materiales básicos para el tipo de lesiones que portaba la chica que aun no sabíamos quién o que era.

-Pero antes que nada, seria mucha molestia que nos dijeras ¿quién demonios eres? muchachita- fue mi voz la que impidió que contara su historia, todos asintieron ante mi pregunta ya que también tenían curiosidad de saber con quién estábamos tratando.

-Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Nereida soy una ninfa de estas montañas, este centauro se obsesiono conmigo e intento secuestrarme para convertirme en su esposa y así poder regresar con los suyos- no sabíamos realmente que era una ninfa y la verdad a mi no me importaba, solo quedaba claro que no era una humana y que si no teníamos cuidado este encuentro podría ser perjudicial para nuestro viaje.

-Mucho justo Nereida, la chica que te esta curando es Red, el del garfio es Killian, los dos caballeros que se encuentra más atrás son Neal y Chip, yo soy Emma y ella es mi señora, es la Reina Regina- la chica paso su vista por cada uno de nosotros para identificarnos, al momento de pasar su mirada sobre Emma y sobre mí su mirada era totalmente diferente, a una la veía con devoción y a otra, ósea a mí, me veía con desconfianza de la misma forma que la veía a ella.

No paso mucho en lo que Ruby termino su trabajo y guardo todo lo ocupado de nuevo en su pequeño morral y montaba de nuevo su caballo.

-Si nos disculpa tenemos aun un largo camino, pero le deseamos un buen viaje señorita Nereida- cuando Emma se disponía a regresar al caballo, la mano de la Ninfa la detuvo completamente, haciendo que mirara hacia ella y que posara sus labios en los de Emma.

Todos nos quedamos en Shock y por instinto apunte mi espada en su dirección con la total decisión de atravesarla con ella ya que no tenía magia y ella no tenía derecho de besar a Emma. Swan al igual que nosotros se quedo inmóvil sin responder al beso para mi fortuna.

-Aléjate de ella si no quieres que la que te corte la cabeza sea yo- dije en voz alta llamando la atención de todos a mi alrededor.

 **Que les parecio? , se merece de nuevo un comentario? entre mas comentario me obligan a actualizar mas pronto recuerden eso. Si tienen alguna idea para la trama con gusto mandenla para ver si se puede agregar a la historia**


	10. Un nuevo enemigo

**Ya estamos con un nuevo capitulo...**

 **De nuevo gracias a aquellos que dejan un comentario, un favorito, lamento la tardanza pero no me llegaba la inspiracion ni el tiempo, recuerden que estas pequeñas cosas como sus comentarios son las señales que nos dan para saber si el trabajo que dejamos aqui es de su gusto o incluso que ideas nuevas dan para mejorar la historia. Lamento si hay faltas de ortografia que les aseguro tendra, ya no tengo corrector de word xDD**

 **Solo quiero aclarar algo mas, toda la mitología griega que estoy agregando no es 100% real, tomo lo básico y agrego o modifico para que se adapte a la historia, digo esto por si de repente no les concuerda los mitos, dioses o criaturas que llegaran a aparecer aquí.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

CAPITULO X

En ese momento Emma aventó ligeramente a la tal Nereida.

-Lo siento mucho, pero era una forma de gratitud ante su valor y prometer ayudarles a cumplir con su misión –todos nos quedamos desconfiados, yo aun no bajaba la espada, la sangre sentía que hervía, quería sacar esa reina malvada que se encontraba en mi y quería destrozar cada parte de ella por estar tan cerca de Swan.

-No es necesaria tu ayuda, así que puedes regresar por donde viniste ya se te ayudo mucho- escupí con todo el veneno pero sin perder la clase que me caracterizaba.

-Oh mi señora, no puedo hacer eso, no me aceptarían hasta que salde mi deuda con ustedes, principalmente con Emma que valientemente me rescato sin conocerme, a parte les costara atravesar este camino sin una ninfa de la región, estos bosques son traicioneros y se tardarían mas en llegar a su destino- dijo la ahora conocida ninfa.

Enfunde mi espada todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que dijera, Emma se había montado en su caballo y las claras intenciones de la tal Nereida eran montan con ella.

-Si quieres ir con nosotros entonces montaras con Ruby, si no ve caminando o déjanos seguir- sin mas hice que mi caballo iniciara un trote ligero seguida de Emma. Pude ver que la tal ninfa subía de forma rápida junto a ruby y nos daban alcance. Todo este problema nos había quitado mucho tiempo de camino, lo cual nos iba a retrasar mucho mas tiempo del que de por si ya tenia previsto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- el caballo de Swan se había posicionado a mi misma altura, era la primera ocasión en todo el viaje que me encontraba a la cabeza y no rodeada de los demás chicos.

-Yo estoy perfecta Swan, no podría decir lo mismo de tu nueva amiguita- el recordar el beso que le robo esa mujer o ninfa a Swan me hacia enojarme, pero mas aumentaba mi enfado el sentirme así, Emma podía hacer lo que quisiera al final solo era un súbdito que por cuenta propia me seguía y cumplía lo que mas necesitara, aun y con su carácter tan peculiar.

-¡EMMA!- la voz de Ruby se había escuchado haciendo que ambas detuviéramos los caballos y ella junto con su carga se pusieran al lado del caballo de Swan.

-Mi señora, sera mejor que descansemos ya el sol se esta ocultando y es muy peligroso seguir sin la ayuda de la luz del sol, este es el momento en que criaturas oscuras aparecen, incluso nosotras las ninfas evitamos salir a estas horas- La voz de la chica me irritaba de sobremanera, así que mire hacia otro lado o eso intente ya que daba pequeñas miradas a Emma ante la decisión que iba a tomar.

-Confiare en usted señorita Nereida, así que ¡TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!- aunque sabia que probablemente tendría razón ya que ella era una criatura de este mundo, no quería aceptar el hecho que estábamos haciendo lo que ella decía o mas bien que Emma estaba haciendo lo que ella decía y eso me era mas difícil de aceptar.

De nueva cuenta todos tomamos nuestros lugares en un lugar que designo Emma para ocultarnos y poder estar protegidos, las parejas de vigía se habían quedado de la misma forma que las otras ocasiones, solo que en esta ocasión se había integrado Nereida a la primera guardia. Una cena rápida fue la ultima actividad en grupo, todos se habían ido a dormir al termino de la misma prácticamente solo nos habíamos tomado algunos minutos mas para la organización del día siguiente, ahora un poco mas planeada ante la información que nos podía proporcionar la ninfa.

-¿Sabe utilizar algún arma?- la voz de Emma me había llamado la atención, se había acercado a la ninfa la cual le respondía que no, pero que tenia otras habilidades para protección. El tono con el que había contestado no me gusto nada por lo cual de forma sigilosa me acerque a ellas.

-Sera mejor que platiquen menos y cuiden mas- ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento y fue cuando vi algo que no pensé ver, Emma le estaba dando su capa a esa criatura, capa que había colocado siempre en mi para soportar el frió que aquí hacia entrada la noche. No dije nada, ni mire a Swan por ningún momento y seguí vigilando.

El frió ya se hacia presente y ya tocaba el cambio de guardia así que me fui acercando al lugar en donde dormiría para intentar ganar por mi cuenta calor, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, unos brazos impidieron que lograra mi objetivo, era Emma que me había quitado mi propia capa y me había colocado su intento de saco, que ahora entendía por que no le daba importancia a su capa, era sumamente caliente, ahora si permitió que me acostara y sin pedir permiso se acomodo detrás mio cubriéndonos a ambas con mi capa.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- sus brazos sostuvieron mi cintura apegandome a ella, no dijo nada solo se quedo en esa posición. Mi ritmo cardíaco por un momento se acelero, pero no tardo en calmarse y una grata sensación se instalo en mi, mas por que la ninfa al ver las acciones de Emma frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada y nos dio la espalda.

-¿Que te parece eso ninfa?- con este ultimo pensamiento y satisfacción junto con el calor corporal de Emma caí en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté aun en los brazos de Emma, pero era tiempo de seguir por lo cual recogimos el campamento y seguimos nuestro camino, pero algo llamo nuestra atención, adelante de nosotros se encontraba un rió de agua termal, Emma al ver mi rostro de que quería y necesitaba asearme ordeno que hiciéramos una parada rápida para poder lavarnos. Explorando el terreno y por la guía de Nereida llegamos aun pequeño pozo en donde bien simulaba una tina natural.

Inmediatamente Emma ordeno a los demás cuidar los alrededores en lo que nos turnábamos para lavarnos siendo yo la primera. El agua estaba en su punto exacto, era relajante ante tanto viaje, pero no tarde lo que me gustaría ya que la prioridad era cumplir con el pedido de Hades para poder regresar a mi reino. El segundo turno fue de Emma, lamentablemente la curiosidad me gano y mire al momento de que se desprendía de su ultima prenda superior, constante lo que ya imaginaba y sentí cuando me abrazo en la noche, tenia un cuerpo bien tonificado con alguna que otra cicatriz, supongo que a causa de sus múltiples aventuras, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue el lunar que tenia en el hombro derecho, tenia forma de media luna, algo raro en un lunar o marca de nacimiento, pero el ver ese lunar despertó algo en mi, sentía que había visto ese lunar antes pero no sabia en donde.

Me aleje del lugar para tomar el lugar de Emma pero sin ya prestarle tanta atención a esa sensación que se había acentuado en mi. Cuando todos nos terminamos de lavar por fin continuamos con el viaje pero ahora sin ambiente había cambiado totalmente, las rocas comenzaban a tomar el lugar de los arboles generando pequeñas grutas a nuestro alrededor. La ninfa se veía inquieta, había reconocido el camino por lo que pude concluir, y al parecer Swan también lo había notado.

-Se que es tarde para preguntar Pero ¿Cúal es su misión?- su mirada no paraba de ver y estar atenta a todos lados, incluso podía jurar que pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir de sus poros.

-La misión es retirar un brazalete que impide que mi señora haga magia ahí de donde venimos, pero para conseguirlo tenemos que conseguir una poción que se encuentra justo... aquí- frente a nosotros una enorme puerta se presentaba y los caballos habían dejado su andar, sin duda habíamos llegado al lugar correcto después de tanto tiempo de viaje.

-No- la voz de la ninfa llamo nuestra atención, su mirada destilaba miedo.

-Mi señora tenemos que irnos de aquí, si seguimos en este lugar lo único que encontraremos sera la muerte- no sabíamos a que se refería, pero su insistencia era preocupante, sabíamos que no seria fácil, pero no me imagine que lo fuera tanto como para asustar a una de las mismas criaturas de este mundo.

-Sera mejor que le hagan caso a Nereida, aun tienen tiempo- frente a nosotros apareció un hombre, atractivo cabe decir, con mirada desafiante y cabellera negra, vestido totalmente de negro y piel.

-¿Quién eres?, necesitamos pasar ¿Apártate por favor?- una risa siniestra se había presentado en sus labios y los ojos de Nereida ya no sabían a donde mirar o si estaba buscando lugares por donde escapar.

-Soy Ares, dios de la guerra y también por ordenes de Zeus guardián de la poción que están buscando, si intentan pasar solo encontraran su muerte-todos bajamos de los caballos, incluida Nereida.

-Lo siento pero es necesario que tengamos esa poción, para poder cumplir con el deseo de mi señora- Emma había sacado su espada, los demás habían imitado su acción y ahora todos estábamos en posición de defensa, esperando el primer movimiento de nuestro contrincante.

-Siento escuchar eso, mas de jóvenes tan hermosas como ustedes, Nereida creo que con esto acabas de traicionar a tu padre ¿no es así?- cuando dijo eso su espada ya se encontraba en sus manos y claramente podía ver el fuego en sus ojos con las ganas de pelear.

-Ellos me salvaron la vida, no es mi culpa que padre nos diera esta naturaleza, isa que no podría tomarlo como traición- nuestras miradas pasaban de uno a otro en su corta conversación, y ya me hacia una idea de quien era padre de la ninfa.

-Que ironías de la vida, la ninfa es hija de ese tal Zeus, ¿no es así?- todos miraron hacia mi dirección, sabia que no era la única que lo había deducido pero si que lo había dicho.

-Muy bien dicho querida, pero te aseguro que una ninfa mas o una menos no sera problema para Zeus así sea su hija, lo que si seria problema es que esa poción no se quedara en donde esta- la tensión del lugar se podía cortar fácilmente, incluso nuestras respiraciones habían cambiado, un fuerte oponente se presentaba ante nosotros, pero teníamos que vencer si quería recuperar mi magia y mi venganza.

Teníamos que vencer a un dios.

 **Que les pareció? , se merece de nuevo un comentario? entre mas comentario me obligan a actualizar mas pronto recuerden eso. Si tienen alguna idea para la trama con gusto mándenla para ver si se puede agregar a la historia, una cosa mas ares lo tome o me imagine al que salia en Xena la princesa guerrera**


End file.
